


Who's Laughing?

by Ray_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [58]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Donna intends to put a stop to their running gag.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: Tumblr Prompts [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/763443
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	Who's Laughing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneOfThoseThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseThings/gifts).



> Hi there! Long time, no see around these parts. Apologies for that. I am slowly getting my muse back for some longer projects with these two, but I decided to take on some prompt fills recently to get back into the feel of things. This was prompted by 1-of-those-things over on tumblr (I’m not sure if they have an AO3 yet, but if they do this will be edited to be gifted to them). I hope you enjoy this bit of silliness with our favorite stubborn pair.

No matter where they went, it always happened. There was always someone, somewhere, no matter what far corner of the universe they’d landed on, who said it. There were different variations, but usually it started a little something like this:

“If you and your wife—”

Donna was about fed up with it. “Nope.”

The Captain of the starliner they had accidentally boarded via TARDIS travel blinked. “Sorry?”

“Oh, you’re not understanding?” She asked with mock politeness. Usually she made the simple correction and was done with it, but Donna had been hurried out of bed into the console room without coffee this morning, and this _still_ wasn’t the bloody beach, so this lady was getting it today.

“Donna,” said the Doctor, which she ignored.

“See, I was just hoping not to get into the whole thing for once. Never realized how many times I was gonna have to repeat myself through time and space.”

“Really? Never?” He interjected again.

“Oi, I’m clearing up a misunderstanding,” she said, turning to him and then back again. “One that happens with frankly _astounding_ regularity. But just to be clear, I’m not his wife, he’s not my husband, and we are not and have never been married.” Silence rang through the control room at her pronouncement. Out past the glass at the front of the room, they were passing a rather beautiful nebula, and if she were less cross she could have appreciated it better. As for now, though, she simply glowered at it, too.

The Captain looked down for a moment, her lips pursed. “An assumption on my part, then. My apologies. I only thought naturally—”

“Oh, sure. Cos there’s anything ‘natural’ about _this_ ,” Donna said, gesturing emphatically between herself and the Doctor.

“Oh, that smarts,” he muttered.

“You seemed quite suited from where I was standing,” the starliner’s first mate offered.

The Doctor brightened up considerably. “Thank you!” He sobered a little as he caught Donna’s glare. “Friends can be suited, can’t they?”

“Seriously, is this a joke to you? Or the joke of the universe?” That sounded about right. Donna found out about the whole wider universe on her failed wedding day, so now everywhere she went people assumed she was hitched to the bloke standing next to her. “You’d think we’d all be tired of laughing by now.”

“ _Donna._ ”

But she was on a roll now, throwing her arms up in a plea to whatever deity she had spurned in a past life. “I mean, what’s it take? Are we just waiting on the punchline, cause I can sort that out right now.”

In a fit of pique, or perhaps madness, Donna turned about again, seized the Doctor by his pinstriped lapels and crashed her lips to his, only—

Only it wasn’t a horrific collision. It actually was quite nice. He was quite nice, quite good, really, at this whole kissing thing. Not that she’d ever wondered…

When Donna pulled back, she’d forgotten why she’d kissed the Doctor in the first place, and he didn’t seem to recall either judging by the awestruck expression on his face she was sure only reflected her own.

Someone coughed, and Donna remembered there was a captain and a first mate and a whole bunch of other people standing around staring at them. “Right, so that settles it, doesn’t it?” She asked, without any real clue what _it_ was anymore. Why had she thought kissing her best friend was a joke again? It had turned out rather brilliant by mistake, and now she wasn’t entirely certain what the whole thing was about.

“If you say so, ma’am,” the Captain stated briskly. “However, given that you are still trespassing, we will need to confine you to the brig. If you and your companion would be so kind as to follow my first officer.”

“Oh, that’s right,” the Doctor said, having clearly forgotten that bit the same as Donna had. They did tend to get sidetracked, didn’t they?

“Suppose that’s fair,” she agreed, falling into step behind the first mate. Donna could feel the eyes of a Spaceman on her back, probably trying to remote into her brain to figure out what the hell she’d been thinking. She hoped he’d tell her when he’d figured it out!

As far as their stays in prison cells went, this was going to be an awkward one.


End file.
